It All Started With
by blueeyesdontlie97
Summary: Two teens, Polar opposites. But like the cliche saying goes, opposites attract. Read how Liam Berish and Autumn Smith goes through the hardest moments and best times of their life together.


Autumn Smith.

These past five years of my life haven't been easy, to say the least.. But I'm finally going to be able to have a fresh start. Exactly 1,937 kilometers from here there's a house waiting for my dad and I. Tomorrow I say goodbye to Halifax, Nova Scotia, the place I've lived for sixteen years, and I say hello to Toronto, Ontario. Of course I'll miss my family but I need this, I need to get away from all the memories I have here. Constant reminders everywhere I go isn't helping, especially at school. So new town, new school, new everything. My dad says he's glad to be leaving too, but I can tell he's sad. He's been here much longer than I have and well.. the love of his life is here. I understand his sadness, there's always a part of me that'll be sad, though I can't change that much.. It scares dad, I know it does. He doesn't want to have to go through the same thing twice but I let him know everyday that he won't. I wouldn't do that to him, mostly because I know how it feels and I'd never want to cause that much pain on my dad.

You're probably wondering what I'm talking about it.. but it's not something I like to talk about, mostly because I know what you'll say once I tell you, I've gotten used to the reactions. So has my dad.

_**Welcome To Toronto. Population 2 504 000. **_

More than six times the population of Halifax. Awesome, more people, the less chance everyone will find out and I can keep everything a secret for as long as I possibly can. Eighteen hours plus the twenty stops my dad made for food, really drains all your energy so by the time we got to the new house I brought my blanket up to my room and took an hour nap on the floor. Afterwards, I had to go help unload the trailer with all of our things. Which I would have much rather have done for many more hours than have to go on a coffee run to some random cafe called The Drop. We saw it passing through the neighborhood and checking out where my new school is. So, I did the usual, put my ear-buds in, blasted the volume and made my way to The Drop. It took me like twice as long to get there, because I've literally been in the neighborhood for maybe four hours, and I got lost a couple times. But when I finally got there, I felt completely out of place. There were at least thirty teens around my age that were either with their friends gossiping or acting all lovey dovey with their boyfriend/girlfriend... and then there was me, the new girl who hasn't had a real friend since the play-dates my mom and dad set me up with. Thankfully no one looked back and stared at me like you'd see in movies, so I was able to just walk up to the counter and order. As I sat down on the stool, I noticed a boy sitting a couple seats down from me, looking just as loner-ish as I did. Which made me feel a little better. I finally got my coffee's and decided to get some muffins too because we have no food at all right now. I really should have thought the whole thing through, I think I forgot that I only have two hands and two coffees plus a bag of muffins would require at least three hands.. I somehow managed to balance the bag of muffins on top of the coffee cups, which took a lot of concentration to make it to the doorway. When I thought I actually had the chance making it out of The Drop without dropping anything someone didn't think of looking where they were going and walked right into me, causing the coffee to spill all over me.. Awesome. I didn't bother being a bitch and yelling at the person, they're probably equally as embarrassed as I am right now. And they at least had the decency to apologize.

"Oh, wow I'm so sorry.." A boy said, I looked up from my coffee stained shirt and realized it was the same guy who was sitting alone. He was slightly taller than me, and looked around eighteen. Cute, definitely cute. And what happens to me when I'm around cute guys? I obviously get nervous.

"Um, no it's fine. I don't even like this shirt.. ha ha.." Lie. I love this shirt.

"Okay, well at least let me get you some new coffee's?"

"No, really it's fine." I smiled at him and looks down at my shirt. "I should get back home though. It was nice to run into you." I finished.

"Uh, yeah you too. Sorry again." He said before walking out. I sighed and walked out after him, not realizing that I was walking the same way as him.

I looked down at my shirt for the umpteenth time and realized that of course you could see through it, and my bra was very visible.

"Of course, this happens to me." I mumbled to myself.

"What?" I heard the guy responsible for the coffee stained shirt. Looking up, I saw him.

"Oh, nothing. I'm not following you to your house or anything by the way." I said chuckling.

"Right, yeah." He nodded and kept walking.

Not a very friendly person, let me tell you that.

Eventually we parted ways though, he walked into his house and I walked into mine.

"Dad! I'm home, without coffee and muffins though." I said, walking up to his room.

"What?" He laughed. "What was the point of that then?"

"Welll I bought some but a guy ran into me and now the coffee is all over my shirt. We can ring it out into a cup though?" I joked.

"Nah, I think I'm good. I'm going to go out to get some groceries though, wanna finish unpacking the kitchen stuff?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure. I think I'm going to go out later and go for a walk after supper though."

"Alrighty, I'll be back in an hour or so." My dad said as he made his way out of the house.

I finished unpacking the two boxes of kitchen items in under thirty minutes, so me being the impatient girl I am, a walk to the park seemed much more exciting than waiting around for my dad. I once again grabbed my iPod and made my way towards the park. Once there, I sat underneath a random tree and closed my eyes. It wasn't even ten minutes before someone started talking at a pretty close distance to me, so thinking maybe that person was talking to me by some chance, I opened my eyes and to my surprise the same guy from The Drop was standing in front of me. I pulled my ear-buds out right away and smiled.

"Hi." I said simply, not knowing what else to say. For some reason he made me nervous, okay?

"Are you sure you aren't following me?" He said, half serious.

"Um, no. Promise, I just unpacked and I wanted to get out of the house I had no idea you were here." Jesus Christ, I need to stop rambling so much.

"I was kidding," The nameless guy started, "I just got here actually, so if anything I'm the one following you."

"Oh, right, ha. Well since you are following me, shouldn't I at least know your name?" Where did that come from, Autumn?

"Liam, Liam Berish." He nodded. "And yours?" I pursed my lips, trying to decide whether or not I should give him my name, yet.

"Autumn Smith." Well, there goes me trying to be secretive.

"Nice name, well /Autumn/, where did you move from?" He said sitting down in front of me.

"Halifax, Nova Scotia."

"That's an odd place to move from. Dad or mom get a job transfer or something?"

"Something like that.." I nodded, half lying. "Toronto's nice though, so far. I've been here for under ten hours but it's nice."

"Psh, you haven't even been to the best parts yet." He said, with a half smile.

"Well, I'll have to find someone who'll show me around then."

"I could, if you wanted.. Just not today." I raised my eyebrow.

"Alrighty, well then lets hope that you'll follow me to wherever I go tomorrow so that you can show me around."

"Or I could get your number..?" I swear I heard a tiny bit of hope in his voice.

"Sure." We then exchanged numbers and I left to go home.

I have no idea what came over me today, yesterday I would have never even spoken to a guy like I did with Liam..

I'm really enjoying this new start so far.


End file.
